I Just Had Sex (And it Felt so Good)
by GayAsKurtHummel
Summary: Major focus on Kurt being dominant and manly towards Blaine. Top!Kurt, Bottom!Blaine, lots of dirty talk/humiliation, and roughness.


Kurt was innocently walking to his next class- Trigonometry, which he thoroughly despised- when his boyfriend of seven months, Blaine Anderson, entered his line of sight. He instantly smiled and walked towards him, deciding he would say a quick greeting then hurry on to math. He was about to call out his name when Dave Karofsky suddenly appeared and shoved Blaine, quite deliberately into a locker. He gaped in shock, momentarily freezing, but hurriedly pulled himself together and all but ran to confront the bully who appeared to be speaking quietly to his frightened boyfriend.

"Karofsky!" he snapped, giving the larger boy's shoulder a good hard shove that made Dave stumble backwards. He stepped in front of Blaine and gave the football player an icy glare that seemed to make him freeze, his eyes wide. "I know you're jealous but that's no excuse to assault my boyfriend." His voice was fairly loud but no one was paying much attention.

Panic flashed in Dave's eyes as he glanced around. "I'm not jealous," he denied, his voice low and fast.

Kurt gave a loud snort and stepped closer to the jock, getting within his personal space. "Your such a worthless excuse for a _boy_, Dave Karofsky," his voice had taken on a low and deadly tone. "Too chicken to come out of the closet, too scared to face the big bad bullies that you yourself are a replica of." A burning fire had entered his eyes but it had no effect on the ice. "Now get out of here and don't you ever touch my boyfriend again, because I've got this secret dangling over your head and if I tell just _one person,_ you know it'll be around school by the end of that day."

Dave saw the horrific sincerity in the shorter boy's eyes and quickly rushed away, trying to look as if he hadn't just had his pride knocked down to three inches. He didn't even dare to glance back as he turned the corner at the end of the hall.

Kurt raised his chin defiantly, giving a small smirk. It felt good having decent blackmail against the bully, even if he'd never actual use it no matter how many times he threatened to.

Finally remembering that he had been actually protecting his frightened boyfriend, he turned around and his ice king facade fell to ashes when he saw the vulnerable look in Blaine's eyes. He pulled him in for a hug, muttering, "Oh, baby," and holding him tight.

Blaine held onto his boyfriend even tighter, trying to forget how freaking _hot _it was to see Kurt getting all aggressive and how it had turned him on a little bit. "Thank you, Kurt," he murmured appreciatively. He pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

Kurt smiled. "I'm your boyfriend, Blaine. Boyfriends protect each other."

Later that week, Blaine's parents were away on a business trip and Kurt had managed to persuade his dad to let him spend the night with Blaine- and he may have mentioned that Blaine's parents would be there.

_Whatever_, Kurt thought as he pulled up Blaine's long driveway and hopped out. _One little white lie isn't going to kill him_.

Blaine had already stepped out of the front door and was waiting on the porch, at the top of the stairs, with a broad smile on his pretty face. "You look amazing, love," he said, always the gentleman, taking

Kurt's hand and giving it a kiss, admiring the fashionably casual outfit the boy had chosen. He pulled him inside the house.

"Uh… your hair looks amazing." Kurt couldn't bring himself to say Blaine looked amazing as well because the guy didn't look amazing- he looked unbearably sexy in those baggy sweatpants and muscle shirt. He couldn't imagine a better way to spend the afternoon than pinning him against the wall and fucking into his ass until he couldn't take anymore.

Pinning the shorter boy against the door once said boy had closed it with a soft click, making him gasp in surprise, eyes wide, Kurt stared curiously into those pretty brown orbs and asked, quite bluntly, "Why haven't I fucked you yet?"

Blaine's eyes widened even more, thinking that he must be dreaming, his mouth gaping. His sweet, innocent Kurt would not have said something so filthy- he must have fallen asleep waiting for his lover.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and ducked his head. He dipped his tongue into the base of Blaine's throat and proceeded to draw a long, wet line up the warm skin. He felt ever nervous swallow, every quick inhale and exhale that caused his throat to twitch and jump and his Adams apple to bob. He licked up the side of his throat, up to his ear, which he flicked his tongue into, causing the boy to shiver.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Ram my cock into your pretty little hole and watch you fall to pieces beneath me?" he whispered into the shorter boy's ear, his voice low and sultry. "Or maybe I could fuck your pretty mouth," he ran a thumb across Blaine's slightly quivering lip, "watch my cock disappear in between those gorgeous lips, force you to take every damn inch and then make you swallow every damn bit I give you." He gave a low chuckle. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Hmm? You'd like being my little cock slut, wouldn't you?"

Blaine was already half hard just thinking about Kurt doing every one of those things. He gave a small whimper, unable to form a coherent sentence as he looked into his boyfriend's lust-filled eyes.

Kurt gave a sweet smile, trailing his finger innocently along the zipper of the boy's jeans, feeling his cock pressing against it. He brought it farther up, trailing it across his shirt and hooked it on the collar. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

"Yes, Kurt. Please fuck me," Blaine whimpered, licking his dry lips. "Could we move to my room?" he requested. "I'd rather not be fucked on the floor."

Smirking, Kurt gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, that doesn't sound very comfortable." He pulled away and to the side. "Lead the way."

As Blaine walked ahead, Kurt swiftly planted a teasing slap onto the boy's firm ass. He jumped and glanced back, a light blush on his cheeks, then hurried up the staircase. Kurt followed.

In Blaine's room, he hurriedly pinned Blaine against the door and devoured his lips like they were the only food he'd seen for days. He had the shorter boy's wrists in his hands and firmly held above his curly hair. "Get on your knees and suck me," he commanded, moving his hands to push at Blaine's shoulders, backing off just a little.

Blaine obeyed, quickly undoing them and letting them fall to a pool at the boy's feet. He slips down his boxers and gives the head that bobs in front of his face a lick, dipping into the slit, illiciting a groan from his boyfriend. He pressed a few small, wet kisses on his balls then slipped the beautiful cock into his mouth.

Kurt's hand automatically tangled into Blaine's messy hair, his other hand holding himself upright with a firm hand on the door. His mouth fell open as his boyfriend sucked him off, hollowing his cheeks out. Moaning, he suddenly held the boy's head still and told him, "I said I was going to fuck your mouth, didn't I?" He watched as even more lust filled the submissive boy's eyes.

Blaine moaned around the man's cock, holding still and relaxing his throat. Kurt began to thrust his hips, gasping as he felt his cock hit the back of the boy's throat and said boy didn't give the slightest of a gag. He gave a small whimper, thrusting as hard and as fast as he dared.

Don't want to damage that pretty singing voice.

Blaine swallowed around his dick, tasting the semi-sweet precum that leaked into his mouth. He gave the cock moving swiftly the occasional kitten lick, moaning as Kurt yanked harshly at his hair, all the while keeping his eyes on the sexy faces his boyfriend was making.

"Fuck, Blaine, I'm gonna…" He trailed off, his thrust becoming slightly erratic. "I'm gonna cum and you had better… mmm- you'd better swallow every drop," he demanded, giving a sharp tug at the strands of brown hair.

Blaine moaned his agreement and the vibrations had Kurt shooting his load down the boy's throat, his movements still as he yelled out the kneeling boy's name. He leaning heavily against the door, trying desperately not to collapse onto the boy that had given him his first blow job as he saw stars, unable to momentarily remember his name.

"I feel like Rihanna," he stated absentmindedly as his cock fell from Blaine's lips.

Blaine looked up at Kurt like he had grown a second head. "That's… strange," he stated, plain and simple, standing and leaning against the door. "Care to explain?"

"You make me forget my name," he said seductively, playing with a slightly sweaty strand of Blaine's hair and leaning on his forearms that he placed on either side of the boy's head. "Ooh na na, what's my name. Whats my name, whats my name. I heard you good with them soft lips. Yeah, you know, word of mouth," he began to sing softly, his eyes had a sexy tint to them.

Blaine blushed as he laughed.

"You never told me you don't have a gag reflex," he pointed out, smirking, his fingers absentmindedly unbuttoning Blaine's shirt.

"That's not something that would usually come up in casual conversation," he replied, his voice slightly breathless. "Are we gonna keep talking or are you gonna fuck me?"

Kurt smiled in amusement, popping the last button. "I'm getting there, Anderson." He ran his hands up

Blaine's torso, just skimming the undersides of his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders with a light brushing of his fingers. "Be patient."

Blaine shimmied lightly out of it and flicked it to the floor. "Patience is not one of my best qualities when I really want something," he whispered darkly, his eyes creepily taking on a darker tone.

Fuck if that wasn't the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen. He was suddenly ravishing Blaine's mouth, once again, biting and nipping and tasting himself on the other's tongue as he stroked it with his own. "Mmm… I love tasting myself in your mouth." Kurt pulled away, leaving them both breathless. "You do have lube and condoms, right?"

"The… the table beside the bed," Blaine directed breathlessly, his eyes hooded, the door and Kurt being his only reasons for having remained standing.

"Now remove your pants and lay down on the bed and wait for me like a good boy," he commanded as he walked towards the bedside table.

Blushing and slightly self-conscious, Blaine did as he was told, fumbling a little with the button his rush. He eventually was able to push them down, stumbling a little and having to catch himself on the bed. He blushed even harder as he heard Kurt giggling while he rummaged through the drawer.

"Get your clumsy ass in bed, Blaine," he commanded, a teasing edge to his voice, giving his boyfriend a soft smile.

Blaine smiled back and, now fully naked, crawled onto his bed and laid down in the middle. He used his hands to prop himself up so he could watch as Kurt stripped his remaining clothes and crawled up the bed until he hovered over him, lube and condom set down within reach.

Kurt gave Blaine a sweet, passionate, slow kiss, pouring his love into it. "You look so sexy trapped beneath me," he breathed into his ear then pecked some kisses down his throat. He teasingly circled one finger around the boys nipple until it pebbled. He flicked it lightly.

Gasping, Blaine reached up his arms to wrap them around Kurt's neck. "Do-do it again," he requested.

Kurt flicked the pert nipple again then proceed to roll it around between his fingers. He left a trail of kisses as he traveled down the boy's body and gave the nipple a lick before sucking it into his mouth. Grazing his teeth along it, he elicited a low moan from his boyfriend as the boy's body shuddered.

"Fuck me already," he demanded, his patience running thin. His cock was so hard it hurt.

Frowning in dislike, Kurt moved to sit on Blaine's torso, his manicured fingernails scratching firmly along his stomach which caused the boy to give a small whimper of pain and loss. "You are in no position to be making demands, Anderson." He gave a small smirk. "You're beginning to sound like an ungrateful little slut." He watched, transfixed, as red, angered lines began to show on the lightly darkened skin.

"Oh, no, please, Kurt. I'm so grateful- very, very grateful. Please, please keep touching me," he begged, whimpering lightly at the scratches, his eyes wide and showing his thankfulness. "I promise I won't demand any more…"

Kurt gave a satisfied smirk. "That's a good boy," he muttered, leaning down to continue kissing his boyfriend. His hands roamed the boy's chest, playing with his breasts and tweaking the nipple every now and then, relishing in the moans that escaped the boy's mouth and was swallowed by himself. Suddenly, he thrust against Blaine's erection, causing the boy to gasp so largely that the kiss couldn't be continued.

"Want me to fuck you, Blaine? Want me to fuck your pretty little virgin ass? Want to feel something much larger than your fingers filling you up and taking you with a force that you could never access on your own?" he teased, his voice loud and booming in the room.

"Yes! Yes, please, Kurt. Pl-please," he stuttered from feeling Kurt thrust against his cock again, "please, fuck me, Kurt. I need your cock inside of me."

Kurt then proceeded to slide on the condom, so he'd be ready for later, then popped open the lube, crawling off of Blaine. "Get on your knees," he commanded, slathering three fingers with the thick liquid.

Stomach coiling with anticipation, still trying to even out his breathing, Blaine did as he was told, groaning as he felt his cock rubbing momentarily against the rough fabric of his bed. He got on his hands and knees and twisted his neck but Kurt was already behind him and, without warning, his boyfriend suddenly slid in a finger.

Blaine hissed, grabbing onto the comforter, his head dropping low. It wasn't exactly painful, per say, but it was a little uncomfortable.

Kurt rubbed circles into Blaine's back as he gently thrust the finger. "Relax, baby. Just relax," he cooed gently.

Blaine did his best to relax and was finally ready for more. "More, Kurt- please, I'm ready," he begged.

Slipping in another finger, he reached a hand around his boy to rub a hand over the top of his cock. Blaine gasped, forgetting about the uncomfortable feeling in his ass and only feeling the pleasure as Kurt scissored his fingers.

The submissive man moaned throatily as Kurt's finger brushed his prostate and gasped when he did it again. "Oh, that feels so good, Kurt," he whimpered. "Kurt!" he yelped as the boy firmly squeezed his cock and thrust into his prostate.

"Mm, I know, Blaine," he cooed, maneuvering his fingers so he could press in another. "It's going to feel even better when it's my cock thrusting into you like I did your mouth. And you liked me fucking your mouth, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes, I lo-loved you fucking my mouth," he moaned, attempting to thrust back onto the fingers inside of his ass. "Please, Kurt! Please, please, fuck me. Please, I _need _it!" His voice came out as a high pitched whine.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, eliciting a low whine from the boy, and lubed up his condom-covered cock. He sat up on his knees, lining himself up with Blaine's relaxed hole. "You ready?" he inquired, his voice far too calm for the situation.

"Y-yes!" Blaine squeaked out.

Kurt suddenly thrust inside of his boyfriend, gasping at the warm, tight heat. "Fuck, Blaine- you're so tight," he breathed with gritted teeth. "You okay?"

"Please move, Kurt! Please!" he begged, tears in his eyes from the delicious pain that felt so incredibly good.

Kurt pulled almost all of the way out then thrust sharply back in. He continued, following Blaine's begging of "faster, harder, please, right there, oh, yes, harder, Kurt!". Both boys moaning and yelling out each other's name as they cam.

Blaine collapsed onto the bed, his ass throbbing and he knew he wouldn't be able to sit down properly tomorrow. He whimpered as Kurt pulled out, slowly, then crawled off of the bed to throw away the condom.

Crawling back onto the bed, he gently shifted Blaine so he was laying on his side, facing away from himself, so he could spoon him. They fit pretty well, and it was always easier like this considering the height difference; but that never stopped Kurt from being the little spoon upon occasion.

"That was… awesome," Blaine breathed, his voice tired and worn out. He raised his hand so the palm faced his boyfriend. "High five."

Kurt burst out laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. "Blaine… we are not going to high five after I fucked your brains out," he denied, a laugh still in his voice.

"C'mon," Blaine whined. "Don't leave me hangin'!"

Shaking his head, he finally reached up and slapped his boyfriend's hand. "Happy?"

"Very much so."


End file.
